Vegeta's Secret
by All-eyez-on-me
Summary: Vegeta's Big Secret


Vegeta's Secret  
  
It was any regular day. Goku is Goku, and Bulma being a Bitch. The Saiyans had just coming back from fighting off Frieza. As a breeze hit the calm trees, Goku and Vegeta started talking.  
  
"It's a good day for fucking with our wives after a day of fierce fighting, but first I want some food, I'm Starving!" Goku replied to Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarrot, you dumb ass, You always think of food at a time like this!" Vegeta Replied fiercely to Goku.  
  
"What do you mean a time like this, Vegeta? Goku Replied to Vegeta. "You Fuckkkkkkkkkkiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg Idiotttttttttttt, Kakarrotttttttttttt. My dick is gone! Remember Frieza cut it off after your kamehama, you dumbass. Now I have no way to fuck chi- chi I mean Bulma hahahaha(giggles alittle) ah oh" Vegeta Replied to Goku.  
  
"Hey! Why did you say Chi-chi, shes my wife Vegeta!" Goku replied to Vegeta.  
  
"Umm I just forgot her name for a second there, k?" Vegeta replied back to Goku  
  
"Alright, but how are you going to tell you're bitch wife, Bulma that you're dick is gone?" Goku Replied to Vegeta  
  
"How dare you speak of Bulma like that, you stupid brain, low life, klutz!".Vegeta Replied to Goku (Vegeta Attacks Goku) Vegeta Replies to Goku  
  
"Ok, Ok, Take it easy!" Goku replies to Vegeta  
  
Arriving at Vegeta's house, Vegeta Approaches Bulma with a little fear in his eyes and replies "I want to fuck you women! But...... (Bulma stops him from speaking) "Oh God, Yes!" (Bulma Slowly Undresses herself and approaches Vegeta pants attempting to strip him but he stopped her) "Women!, I have to tell you something!" Vegeta Replies in a scared tone to Bulma.  
  
"Quit Babbling Vegeta! You're ruining the moment!" Bulma Replies To Vegeta (Bulma Forcefully Strips Vegeta and takes a glance)  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh........" Bulma Replies (Bulma Faints and falls to the ground)  
  
"Bulma! Are You Alright? Speak to me, Women!" Vegeta replies in a frightened voice (Bulma regains consciousness)  
  
"Oh, what happened?" Bulma Replying in a reconscious voice  
"Vegeta! Where the fuck is your dick, honey? Bulma Replies to  
Vegeta  
  
"The Ignorant Frieza, did it my dear! It still hurts like hell, Women! What are we going to do now? I mean we can't fuck now! Vegeta Replies to Bulma  
  
"Honey, we could get the dragonballs and wish for your dick back!" Bulma Replies to Vegeta.  
  
(Turns quickly and knocks Bulma Over with his elbow) "Fuck, Your right, women! I almost forgot about that!" Vegeta replies to Bulma (He vanishes quickly to the nameks for the dragonballs)  
  
"You forgot your pants, Vegeta!" Bulma Yells Loudly to Vegeta  
  
(Vegeta Flies back for his pants and gets dressed in front of Bulma! Vegeta Flies off again)  
  
Bulma Yells "Honey, my cunt is ready for you when you get back!  
  
(Vegeta arrives on the Planet Namek)  
  
Piccolo replies to Vegeta "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm taking the dragonballs for myself! I need to make a wish for my dick to come back so I can fuck my wife." Vegeta replies to Piccolo  
  
"Sure but I'm sorry Vegeta! For the sake of my people you will have to fight me for them!" Piccolo Replies to Vegeta  
  
"Ha, you have to be joking! But if you say, Dieeeeee! Big Bang Attack" Vegeta Replies to Piccolo (Goku Fires His Big Bang Attack at Piccolo)  
  
Ouch! That hurt but i'm still alive! Why don't you just go back to your planet and rest a bit, you look tired! Piccolo replies back at Vegeta (Vegeta looks fieriest as he stares at Piccolo)  
  
(Vegeta and Piccolo Starts fighting fiercely)  
  
"Here is a surprise for you, Vegeta! Chobakuretsumaha!" Piccolo Replies To Vegeta (Piccolo Blasts his special attack at Vegeta)  
  
(Vegeta Gets blasted miles away) "Wow, How did he get so strong?" Vegeta speaks to himself  
  
(As the fierce fighting continued, Goku Arrives)  
  
"What the hell are you doingggggg hereeeeeeee, Kakarrot?" Vegeta Replies to Goku  
  
"I just wanted to talk with Piccolo, Vegeta!" Goku Replies Back to Vegeta  
  
"Do you see he is in the middle of something right now?" Vegeta Replies To Goku  
  
"Hey Piccolo, want to fight?" Goku Replied to Piccolo  
  
"Ignorant little saiyan, don't you hear anything?" Vegeta Replied To Goku  
  
(Goku Listening to some japanese music on his headphones)  
  
"Kakarrot? Vegeta replied to Goku (Vegeta Turns and looks at Goku) (Goku humming and singing to himself while listening to his music) "KAKARRRRROOOOOOTTTTTTT!!!!!" Vegeta Replied to Goku in a earth shattering voice.  
  
(Goku Takes His Headphones off)  
  
"Vegeta, Did you say something?" Goku replied to Vegeta  
  
(Vegeta is raged, and attempts to hit Goku but Piccolo stops him and Blasts him with a punch)  
  
"We are here to fight, Vegeta! We are not here to play games!" Piccolo replies to Goku  
  
"Hey, Kakarrot, How about you and me doing one last fusion for me to defeat, Piccolo!" Vegeta replies to Goku  
  
"What for? Piccolo is my friend! We were friends for along time!" Goku replied to Vegeta  
  
"Ah shuttttttt.... upppppppp......., Gokuuuuuuu! You are so annoying! You and Vegeta are so gay! Have you ever realized how many fights the both of you have fought together? Piccolo replied to Vegeta (Piccolo starts singing Vegeta and Goku sitting a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g song)  
  
(Goku Blasts Piccolo with many kamehama blasts but Piccolo reflects them away)  
  
"Vegeta Lets Fuse!" Goku replied in a loud voice to Vegeta  
  
"Listen saiyans! You are all inferior to my race! You are all monkeys!"  
  
"How dare you, Piccolo!" (Vegeta raged even more by that insult, he powers up his Big Bang attack) 


End file.
